A lovers dream
by minceo
Summary: two new students arrive into Daisukes school a young boy and his sister. will Daisuke fall for the sweet little girl? Has Dark fallen in love with there gauridan demon? And will Krad and Satoshi love each other
1. Chapter 1

Minceo: Hiya it me minkxy-ko! this is story didnt really have a name so i just randomly called it'A lovers dream' i knowi know runnish title;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke muffled in his pillow, he lazy opened his eyes. A loud snoring came from the other side of the room. The read head picked up a maths book, he then launched it towards the snoring lump.

"OUCH! DAISUKE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

The two boys got dressed. Daisuke slide into a pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt. Dark wore the same but all black.

The two boys made their way downstairs, but Dark tripped on some old washing. The thief tumbled down the stairs crash landing on little Daisuke.

"Dark….Cant….breathe"

"Hey im not that heavy!" he yelled at the flattened Daisuke 'am I?'

A blonde boy nudged the sleeping blue haired boy. Satoshi sat up, he rubbed his soft blue hair, making it very messy. The angel smiled at him.

"Good morning Satoshi" Krad giggled.

"Come on were going to be late" Satoshi adjusted his glasses.

A tall figure flew threw the sky. The figure carried two children, a boy and a girl. The figures deathly wings were pitch black with a small hint of purple, the figure was a female. She held the two children tightly and hugged them against her chest.

_Ding ding ring _

The school bell rung loudly. Daisuke made his way towards his class room. Risa came running over.

"Hey Daisuke guess what-" she interrupted him before he could even speak.

"There are some new kids joining and one of them Is a boy! I wonder if he's hot….."

Daisuke stood there watching as Risa imagined what the boy would look like.

The red head made his way towards his seat. A black thing zoomed across the window. It was Dark. He placed himself in a near by tree and watched as his other half looked into his purple eyes.

"Class sit down we have some new students joining so behave and be nice" Mrs T sat on her chair, she was a very large person especially round the waist. She had thick brown locks, and wore glasses.

The door slide open. A boy and girl entered the room. The boy was tall and had orange hair, his eyes were a bright shade of blue. He wore large black trousers and a white shirt, his first two buttons were undone. The girl on other hand was shorter, she had light pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a large shirt and a short skirt.

Around her neck was a long necklace. It was a love heart with wings.

"Class this is Sealar Maiya and Sealar Ryudo" Ryudo smiled, making the girls drool.

"Well please tells us a bit about yourselves" Mai shifted behind the orange head.

"Well im Ryudo and this is Mai, were siblings im 14 and she's 13" He gave a small wink to a couple of the girls. Daisuke wasn't really paying attention he had been staring outside the window. He watched the birds sore threw the sky. Mai sat next to him, he felt a light thump as Mai sat on her chair. Daisuke turned to her

"Hi there im Daisuke" he whispered to her

"H-h-hi im M-Mai" The pink haired girl flushed red as she spoke. Daisuke gave her a small smile.

"Satoshi shouldn't you be in school?" Krad floated above the blue haired boy

"Yes I should but we have left a note, but there is something important that I have to do" Satoshi huffed and puffed as he reached his destination. 'Like finding out who left me the note'

'Hum I wonder what it is…' Krad followed Satoshi wanting answers but he said nothing.

"Satoshi!" a voice called. A figure faced him, there was a large shadow covering its body. The angel winced trying to see the persons face.

"There is another one, one of 'my men' saw her flying towards your school" The figure taunted Satoshi.

"What has that got to do with me?" He looked at the floor

"I want information…..I am asking you this so that I can confirm that it is….safe" The voice became quieter as Satoshi nodded and left.

"Stupid human, well at least I now know where all three of them are….my plan is going perfectly..."

Dark flew onto the top of the school building, he hid himself against the wall. There was thump making him jump. A young girl was crouching face flat on the floor, she put her hand to her forehead.

She had purple hair, and dark black eyes. She had a black neck collar on, and a one strap very showing top on that was black and red, her skirt was short and was basically a cloth that was being held together by a skull. Her red devil tail swayed from side to side, her wings had returned inside her. She twitch her pointy ears, making her skull earrings shake. Dark gazed at her as she began to speak.

"Ouch that hurt…." She muttered, her dark eyes caught the attention of a pair of dark purple ones. Her eyes widened as he walked towards her.

"Hey Daisuke! Sis!" Ryudo yelled out to them.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled back, Mai stayed quiet.

"Ah I see you were chatting with my sis"

"Yeah"

"And what were you talking about?" He winked at his sister

"RYUDO!" She ran off crying.

Mai kept running, she dashed behind the canteen. She cried alone. A pair of deathly wings wrapped themselves around her. While arms lay round her neck.

"Please don't cri Maiya" Someone familiar whispered into her ear. Dark watched as the demon girl hugged the small girl. A small smile formed on his face.

"Shapphira please don't leave me!" Mai dung her face into Shapphira's chest.

"Please don't cry Maiya I wont leave you and please just call me Shapp" The two stayed like that for a while. Mais tears slowly stopped.

A Lonely figure stood. The figure wore a large brown coat, a shadow watched the figure. It jumped behind the figure pulling out a small knife.

"I see you haven't changed have you Rin your still weak" The shadow hissed as the girl pulled her hood down. She had long blonde hair, and pale blonde eyes.

"Do u know where my angels are?" She whispered into the shadows ear.

"Well sorta…Krad is in some place that's really big, and a strange kid with blue hair lives with him I think he might be his tamer..."

"And Dark?"

"Well umm im not to sure, I know hes here somewhere…I just don't know where that somewhere is…" the shadow sweat dropped.

"You…..are useless…."

(After school)

Dark sat on the side of the water fountain, he held a small flower in his hand. It was a black rose, around the petals was a hint of purple the same colour as Shapp's hair. 'What is this feeling….ive felt it before…she's so cute arh why can't I stop thinking of her…'

_Flashback_

"_Ouch that hurt…" she muttered, her dark eyes caught the attention of a pair of dark purple ones. Her eyes widened as he walked towards her._

_He held his hand out in front of her, bending down in the process. She reached for his hand. And was pulled up to his chest._

_They stood there, in complete silence both slightly blushed._

_The girl pulled away from dark. Her eyes stated at him with a deathly glare. A hint of red shone in her eyes._

"_Who are you?" she hissed _

"_I could ask you the same question but seeing as you're a lady I am dark mousy the great phantom thief" He boasted. She stared at him blankly _

"_Who?" _

"_Dark the great phantom thief…you know the one who steals art" Thoughts ran through his head 'Who is she and how come she anit heard of me!' _

"_Well let me introduced myself I am Shapphira the wings of darkness but you can just call me Shapp for short" Shapp happily chirped_

_End of flashback _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minceo: Well that was it ive already started chap 2 and i hope u nice readers will read chap 2! and sorry if it was bad! also i have started my old Naruto Date Show series again but they are on devaintart go there and you will see - and bye thxs again!


	2. Chapter 2

Minceo: well sorry about the long wait but here it is!

XxXxXxX

"_Well let me introduced myself I am Shapphira the wings of darkness but you can just call me Shapp for short" Shapp happily chirped_

_End of flashback _

"Dark!" Dark turned to see a running Daisuke, he gave him a quick wave and stood up.

Daisuke placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Dark gave him a smile as he patted his tamer on the back.

"You seem very happy today, dark" Daisuke mocked

He smiled and kept looking at the dark rose, 'I can't wait to see her again' His smile depended. Daisuke looked at the thief and smiled. The two walked home in silence.

"Ah so this is where you've been hiding, Dark Mousy" A shadow stood and watched the two boys.

Satoshi sat next on a cold stone bench, behind him a water fall gleamed. Its stone dolphins watched him as he sat there reading. A rustle from a nearby bush caught his attention. A girl fell out from the bush. Her face burned red as she landed in front of a pair of black shoes. Her light pink hair covered her delicate face.

"…"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Her face turned red as she staggered to her feet the bluenette just sighed and helped her.

"Here let me help you"

"Um…thank you"

"It's okay"

"Arh! I need to go I'm sorry bye!" 'Oh no I'm late!'

Satoshi pushed his glasses up a little. 'Isn't she in my class?' He asked knowing no one would answer. He watched as the small girl ran into the town's dark streets.

_Bring. Bring!_

The loud alarm clock yelled as a hand grabbed its round shape and sent it flying towards the wall across the other side of the room.

Two groans came out from the room as two sleepily teenaged boys dragged themselves out of their cosy beds.

"ARHHH IM LATE!" Two distressed teens' voices echoed through out the empty house.

"WHAT ARE YOU LATE FOR!" The two yelled together as they pointed fingers.

"Daisuke! School! Now!" Daisuke's mom screamed up the stairs beckoning the two to get their butts downstairs.

Shapphira sat on the side of the school roof. Her thin legs dangled off the side. Her hand played with a single strand of her light purple hair. She smiled as a small blast of gust swarmed from behind her. Dark stood tall. A smile played on his face.

XxXxXxX

minceo: again sorry for it being short but my mind was black on this chap for loads of reasons

1) new storys

2) to much homework

3) when i get ideas i just write em down some storys i can write quicker and more easilyer than others and so on and so on

Anyway it would be very helpful if anyone could start posting ideas to help me with this fic! thx and bye bye please enjoy this and my other storys!


	3. Chapter 3

Minceo: Okay here weis the3rd chap! I hope you like it and if you have any ideas for what I could do next then id be glad to hear them but I might not use them!

Shapphira sat on the side of the school roof. Her thin legs dangled off the side. Her hand played with a single strand of her light purple hair. She smiled as a small blast of gust swarmed from behind her. Dark stood tall. A smile played on his face.

"So you did come, for a second I thought you weren't going to come" She smiled as she stood up next to him.

"Well I couldn't leave a pretty lady like you all alone now could I?" Dark grinned and received a grin back.

Soon the two spread their large wings and flew into the sky. Cold air hit there faces and dried up their eyes while leaves danced with the playful wind.

Daisuke sat bored to death in the class room. He was tired and had a stomach ache. Soon a head ache entered his head. 'Ugh…what's wrong with me?'

"Niwa…Daisuke Niwa?" Mrs Birch yelled at the top of her voice.

"Yes…miss?" His face was very pale and his eyes were black with sleep. Sweat shone on his forehead. The teacher gave him a quick sigh and pointed towards the door.

"Daisuke go to the nurse's office" She said while pointing to the door. He sluggishly walked out towards the office.

Blue eyes scanned the scene before him. Books were flung everywhere as well as cloths and anything that could be throw. A table that once stood in the corner of his office was now half hanging on the ceiling while the other half was throw under a pair of bookcases. Papers were thrown on the floor as well, but one, was left dangling on the wall a pure white feather pinning it firmly in place.

Satoshi walked towards the paper. It was information on Dark. 'Krad must be up to something' without a second thought he ran out leaving the room in the messy state that it was.

The pure white feather was quickly pulled out and the paper slowly drifted into the person's hand…

Minceo: Mhahahah yet another cliffhanger! Me and my cliffhangers :D

My friend: -.-' must you always end in cliffhangers

Minceo: Yep now anyway thank you for all the reviews that every one has been sending me and that goes for all of my storys as well as this one!

My friend: well why dont you say sorry i meant type that on the other storys instead of just this one

Minceo: oh be quiet!


	4. Chapter 4

Minceo: okay i will finally stop being silly and get serious but im finding it har with this so bare with me! anyway here it is enjoy!

_The pure white feather was quickly pulled out and the paper slowly drifted into the person's hand…_

Daisuke sat in the nurse's office. His head covered in sweat. Two pair of eyes watched the teen slightly fall unconscious.

"Ryudo…why are we doing this?" A small girl's voice asked. He smiled and patted her soft pink hair. The boy lowered his glowing hand.

"I know…I know its wrong but we have to…come' on sis lets get him" The two made their way towards Daisuke.

Quickly the two grasped hands and a bright light filled the room. Suddenly they were gone.

White feathers fell silently threw the air. Yellow hair flew behind the figure. A smile grew on its face.

Below two teens sat next to each other. Their purple hair knotting themselves in each others hair.

"Dark…I need to ask you something…"

"Go on…"

"Well you see…you told me about your other half, Krad, and I sort of have that problem. You see there's another were not like you and Krad but you see he's…" She was stopped as white feathers soared past them. Instantly the two jumped back. Their eyes scanning the area for the intruder.

There he stood. Long golden strands of his hair swayed back and fourth. Emerald eyes stared lustfully at Shapphira.

"Daisuke...why must we bring him into this?" He heard voices.

"Sis…Shapphira told us about him and Dark and about Krad and that other kid…we need his help…" The younger one sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Emerald eyes then looked into bright red orbs. "Daisuke…" She whispered. Ruby eyes looked into her emerald ones.

"Maiya…Ryudo…what are…what are you two doing here? Where am I?" Daisuke blinked. The two looked at each other.

"Gyah!" Dark was flung back onto a tree. His black wings torn and broken. Shapphira ran towards him.

"DARK!" She screamed. Soon white feathers cut her path. The blonde stood there, his white angel wings tinted blood red. Emerald eyes glared into her black ones. Inside hate filled the girl. A black glow outlined her features. Black eyes tinted blood red.

"You wont get away with this!"

"Bring it my dear pet" A deep growl came from her throat. She clutched her sides. While the angel watched her, he raised his hand. Water began to form in front of it.

Purple eyes hurtfully opened. A pain rang throw his wings and entered his back. When he tried to move them they stung even more. Finally he returned his wings into his back to stop some of the pain that rose up in his back.

He glanced past the white feathers that stopped him and Shapphira from getting close. She stood there but something was different. Her black eyes were now a dark red and her ears pointier than normal. Her tail swayed back and forth and slowly changed black.

"Tein…I warn you if you don't stop it'll come out you might be missing a few limbs, you know how much she likes to rip of birds wings or should I say angels like you!" Her wings grew five times there normal size as if they were dragons wings.

"Hum…I wonder what Dark would think of you if he knew the true you's" He smirked and let his own wings grow the same size as her large black wings.

"You know Rin would like to meet you're friend, do you remember Rin?"

"Who couldn't that slut, all she does is make peoples lives a misery"

"hum like you're one to talk, demon" Soon the angel bent down. His white wings had grown five times there size while a tail swayed out of his coat. The white fur shone. His hands turned into paws with claws. White fox like ears popped out from his head. Another two tails joined his first one. A horn formed on his face.

"So that's how you want to play, well then…lets" Shapphira's demon tail was now completely black and twice is size. Her hands turned into claws, black claws like a dragons. Her neck stretched and her body turned black. In a little amount of effort a black dragon pushed its self of the ground. Blood red eyes glared at the white fox like creature before it.

Dark gasped. This couldn't be happening…Shapphira had just turned into a black dragon…what was going on. Questions filled his head, a large black tail swung dangerously close to him.

"What! Are you saying that…"

"Yes Shapphira is a winged demon like creature, she can transform into a black dragon when mad and Tein is her emeny he wants to capture her…" The orange haired boy sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

"I'll start from the beginning. A long time ago sprits ruled our earth, and they Shapphira and Tein are two of those sprits, the black dragon and the wolfed sky, Tein wants to use his powers to destroy the new world and create everything the way it was when he was first alive…but to do that he needs all the sprits, he has all but one"

"And that's Shapphira?"

"Yes…"

Minceo: Sorry if its not good but i find this one hard and i would be happy if you guys could put ideas in my head cause i just cant cope with this splitting headache!


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's Shapphira?"

"Yes…"

"You see we haven't told you something…"

Dark watched painfully as the two creatures attacked each other head on. Shapphira's dragon teethe bite into the wolfs white wing earning a cry of pain.

"…We aren't from…"

The wolf slashed back. Its eyes glowing dangerously at the other. Claws soon ripped and broke at each others skin causing deep flesh wounds. A deep growl came from the dragon as it lunged towards the beast at full speed.

"…This world…"

"H-how?" Daisuke looked into the two teens deep coloured eyes.

A scream was heard. Dark glanced towards the people. Children and adults tried to dodge the attacks that the creatures sent each other. Quickly he released his own wings and flew towards a pair who were about to be flattened. He grabbed them by their collars.

"Well we don't know…but there was some kind of weird light…"

Dark barely managed to miss the three tail swipe that headed towards him and the two lovers that he carried. This fight was getting out of hand. He landed and placed the couple down.

"Go get everyone out of here and tell anyone and everyone to stay away from here" Dark yelled at the two before they made a runner and followed his instructions. Again he set of to help any people that were caught in the crossfire.

A metal pole fell. Two people stood on its landing area. A small child and there brother. Dark made a dash for them. Luckily he pushed the two out of the way but ended up getting trapped himself. The cold hard metal slammed into his back making him pinned between the floor and the large piece of metal. His black wings were now broken.

He tried to push the metal of him but it wouldn't budge a inch. A white padded foot came towards him. The fox's foot would kill him. He tried and tried to push the metal off but couldn't. He closed his purple eyes waiting for the foot to kill him. But it never came.

White feathers attached to white wings stood before him. A large golden magic beam had been shot into the large foot. Golden hair swayed back and forth. The fox was now lying on its side and slowly transforming back into the golden figure. The dragon roared and sent a fire ball at the creature. It screamed as it was engulfed in flames. Soon the dragon disappeared. A lifeless body lay on the floor. Her violet hair was dieing red.

A large hold near her heart left out massive amounts of blood. The blonde on the other hand had a large hole near his heart and one in his foot. The two panted hard. There breathing musty and weak.

"SHAPPHIRA!" The pink haired girl ran towards her. Tears filled her eyes as she cried. She held the dragon's human hands tightly as she slowly lost her breath.

"Ryudo Shapphira is going to die we have to get home now!" He nodded and turned to Daisuke, who was helping Dark up.

"My mother and father might be able to help" Soon all of them where in the Niwa's house. The fox demon and the dragon both laid in there human forms, bandages were wrapped tightly around there torso's and around the bloods foot. A blanket lightly lay on top of them.

The Niwa's walked around the large fire and then towards the circle that they had put the others in. Emiko smiled sadly as Dark sat near Shapphira's sleeping form. Tears threatened to fall from his purple eyes.

After finishing the incarnation Daisuke burst into tears as the group slowly dissolved. Mai hugged Daisuke, and gently whispered in his ear "I fell in love with you when we first met, please…don't forget me" Ryudo held his sisters shoulder tightly and smiled at the others who waved there good byes.

Dark never let go of Shapphira's hand and watched painfully as she disappeared. Many tears fell that night and soon a star fell over the sky. They watched as it went towards its destination and disappeared. They smiled and left.

Minceo: Yeah I know it was short and all but I really don't have any more inspiration for this but I might post a story sorta like this but if I do it will be quite a while cause I hate not finishing stories and i willwrite some chaps in advanceI'm also sorry if I have disappointed any of my readers but this is it! Bye bye!


End file.
